


Wake Up Call

by lonelywolf13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Castiel, castiel - Freeform, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywolf13/pseuds/lonelywolf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up to find himself naked in a hotel bed. Dean is standing over him, also naked, with a smile spread on his lips. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Castiel woke up slowly. He grunted as he stretched his lean body. He soon noticed a shadow looming over him. He slowly lifted his sparkling blue eyes to see Dean standing over him and smiling.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said, his voice dripping with lust.

"Dean, why are we not wearing clothing?" Cas questioned, unsure of his friend's motives.

"Cas, I want to be inside of you. I want to ruthlessly fuck you into the mattress until you scream my name and come all over yourself." Dean circled the bed while palming his erection.

"If you would like to engage in sexual activities with me, you could just ask, Dean."

"Get on your hands and knees, Cas."

Castiel did as he was told. His breath shuddered when one of Dean's warm fingers touched his little hole. Dean sucked his finger, coating it in saliva. He brought his finger back down to Castiel's entrance.

"This isn't going to hurt if you relax." Dean said with a hint of concern.

Cas loosened himself, and allowed the tip of Dean's finger to enter him. He gasped and his back arched at the new sensation. Dean slowly entered his finger the rest of the way. By the time Dean's finger disappeared inside Cas, Cas was already trying to rock into it. Dean slowly entered a second finger, and then a third. He began to rub his fingers in and out of his angel friend. Cas squirmed under Dean and begged for more.

"P-please, D-Dean, I n-need m-more!" he stammered.

"Flip over onto your back." Dean commanded and removed his fingers.

Castiel whimpered at the loss of contact and flipped over so he could see Dean. Dean spread his angel's legs wide open, and lined his length up with Castiel's hole. He slowly pushed himself in and Castiel groaned like a whore. Dean bent down to kiss Castiel softly as he got used to the sensation. His lips trailed down to Cas' neck, where he left love bites and marked his territory.

Dean slowly moved himself in and out of Cas. His pace quickened in a short amount of time. The sound of skin against skin filled the room, and the smell of sex covered them like a blanket. Dean continued to brutally fuck into Castiel. His dick pulled out almost all the way, and then he slammed himself back in. With every thrust, Cas' cries grew louder and louder. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and dug his nails into Dean's back. Dean pulled out of Cas.

"Why d-did you stop, Dean?" Cas' eyes pleaded for Dean to continue.

"Flip back onto your hands and knees for me, baby." Dean spoke with sincerity.

Cas flipped back into his previous position, and readied himself for Dean's entrance. Without warning, Dean slammed into Cas, making the angel emit an animalistic sound. Dean continued his furious pace. His hips smashed into Castiel's thighs over and over again. Their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat, making contact slick. Dean turned his hips slightly, and was able to stroke Cas' prostate with each insertion of his erection.

Cas felt a coiling within his lower stomach. With three more thrusts, Cas was sent over the edge. His orgasm caused his muscles to contract, and he pulled at Dean's length. Castiel's dick erupted, sending ribbons of white liquid spewing onto the hotel's bed. Seeing Cas come made Dean incredibly horny, and with a few more thrusts, he was coming inside of Castiel.

They collapsed onto the bed together, panting.

"Thank you Cas."

"I quite enjoyed myself, Dean."

Castiel wormed his head into the base of Dean's neck and wrapped his arms around him. Dean looked down at Cas and smiled warmly. He, too, wrapped his tired limbs around Cas, and they nodded off to sleep together.

The end.


End file.
